Impossible
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Yoko/Kamina, one-shot. “Oh, Kamina… work on your dirty talk.” Review!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann or anything related to it.

This was written with a very specific prompt in mind, but... yeah, it's ridiculous. I hope it amuses you!

Also, this isn't meant to be serious at all. Crack ahoy!

* * *

**Impossible**

_February 6, 2010  
_

_

* * *

  
_

He had fumbled a bit the first time, but now he knew exactly what to do. Pushing open her legs, he admired the view with a grin on his face. There was enough light from the moon for him to see what he was doing.

She rolled her eyes, swatting at his hands so he wouldn't gape so openly. "Do you mind?"

He shot her a look, then returned to openly gaping at her. "I'm savoring the moment."

"I'm not dinner, you moron," she huffed, crossing her arms over her naked chest as she looked away.

He grumbled, leaning forward to nip at her neck. "Yummy like dinner," he mumbled, keeping a hand on her balance himself as he pulled her arms away from her breasts.

"Oh, Kamina… work on your dirty talk."

"Dirty talk? You ain't seen dirty," he replied. To emphasize his point, he pushed into her. She gasped, arching her back as he filled her, still not used to the feeling.

"You call this dirty?"

He snorted. "Take a look around, woman."

They were currently seeking refuge in the woods, away from the rest of their group, by a lake a little ways away, deep in the grass. It had taken an hour to find this place, and he was going to use it to the best of his ability. Clothes had been shed for the lake, but they never made it that far.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Shut up and keep moving," she said, which he instantly obliged. They moved together in the constant push and pull of sex. They had knocked teeth a couple of times, but neither noticed to any degree. When he had picked up a pretty good rhythm, enough that Yoko was being brought closer and closer to a place she thought unreachable, she had raked her nails down his back, making him yelp.

"Woman! What are you, a cat?"

"Shut up and keep going!"

Due to his constant complaining, she moved her hands down to the grass. At least that was something she could hold onto that wouldn't bitch about it.

The more she got into it, the more noise she made. Bemused, though turned on, he goaded her on, making her writhe underneath him. He closed his eyes, pushing harder, wanting more, but… the noise she had made actually sounded like a cat this time.

"Meow," he purred, making her eyes snap open.

"What?"

"You sound little a kitty. You know, a pus—"

With strength unnecessary for the situation, Yoko threw a fistful of grass and dirt at him.

"I do not sound like a cat!"

"Meow!" he repeated, laughing at her outrage.

"Stop it!" She threw more grass at him.

"Who's dirty now? Meow!"

"Stop meowing at me! And stop rhyming!"

"Meow!" he said, bending down further to lick her cheek just as a cat would.

No matter how much she wanted to remain the person with the upper hand in the situation, now matter how ridiculous it was, she couldn't help but laugh.

Taking a handful of grass and dirt, he smeared it across her breasts with a proud expression. "There." He giggled like a little girl.

Using her legs that were hooked around his hips and her position on the ground, she turned them over to claim the dominant role. Taking more dirt in her hands, Yoko retaliated, running her hands down his chest leaving a dirty trail. She continued to laugh when he brought more dirt and grass into the mix. They wrestled, struggling against each other, laughing hysterically. After a few minutes, she flopped down on the ground next to him. "I'm not in the mood anymore," she said, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so dirty."

"Yeah you are."

"So are you!" she shot back, jabbing him with her index finger.

"You wear it better than I do," he grinned, but then frowned when he realized what she had said before. "Not in the mood? Oh, no you don't," he said, getting on his knees. He hooked his arms underneath her, and while she squirmed and squealed in his grasp, he bounded towards the lake.

"Is this how I can get you to bathe more often?"

He grunted in response, not really giving her a definite answer, as he lowered himself into the lake.

"Meow," he said, grinning. He nudged her with his nose. "Make that noise again."

"No!"

He nipped at her neck, his hands circling around to her front. "Meow! Let's wash those boobs of yours first!"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You're impossible!" She smiled, and with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows ordered, "Wash them how a cat would."

"Meow!"


End file.
